Graphical user interfaces are used in various devices, for example, in computers, tablet computer, mobile devices and smart phones, to enable interaction with a user. For example, an operating system of a device may provide a graphical user interface via which a user is able use the device. Often the user is also able to use various applications in the device and also install new applications. A new application may be installed using an application store, which may be linked to the operating system, or from a web page via the Internet.
When the user wishes to install a new application, for example, from the application store, the user enters the application store and selects or searches the desired application, and the application will be installed to the device.